TMNT Raphaels last hope
by tmnt224
Summary: Raph and Leo get into a fight,Raph runs out and into the purple dragons little does he know they have a little something for him.This is my first story please I need Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

It was a long night and Leonardo was waiting up for his hothead brother Raphael."What's taking him so long?" he thought"he should be back by now" he was feeling bad about the fight they had earlier " I didn't mean to make him mad again"

~*earlier*~

"Look Leo,I don't wanna talk to ya right now!" Raph said "Raph please,just talk to me!" Leo said "I know I was gone a long time,but I'm back now" he said "Ya you ran out on us,you couldn't take the heat" raph said "Master splinter said I needed to go,so I could become a better leader for you!" he said "no you wanted to go for your little vacation" he said feeling his anger growing " I wish you never would have come back!" Leo looked at him seeing he was getting mad,he could see it in his eyes. "Good" he thought "maybe he'll blow off his anger tonight" "look raph you know I would never just run out on you guys" Raph took a step closer to him,he could feel the breath on his face "raph what have you been doing while I was gone?" he asked "none of your freakin business!" he said getting angrier by the minute "would you get out of my face raph,I just asked a simple question!" he could feel himself losing his cool "No" raph shoved leo back "what the shell Raph!" Leo was getting mad something he doesn't do often "Do you want to know the reason master splinter sent me?" "because I'm the better son and your not!" as soon he said it he regretted it "I...I...I gotta get away!" raph started running out of the lair "man why did I say that?" leo asked himself.

~*present time*~

Raph was sitting on the roof top thinking to himself "man Leo was really mad tonight!" "I need to blow off some steam" just then he heard a scream he looked over the side and saw some Purple dragons beatin on a lady "just what I needed some heads to bash in" as he climbed over the side of the buiding "hey jerks wanna leave the lady alone!" they all turned their heads the lady ran off "hey you made us lose the toy" "wait that's wanna them turtles" just then raph charged in "Haha,now you know better then to mess with me" he said as he was beating their heads in to the wall he didn't see one of the purple dragons had a gun until it was to late BANG and raphs world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I?" raph wondered he was in a dark room "man I can't even see my hands" he thought to himself and this pain "what the shell happend?" he asked himself "and why am I bleedin" then he rememberd "why that dang purple dragon if I ever get my hands on him I will..Dang this shot hurts" he felt his arm where it was bleedin "man I passed out from this?" Then a door opened and a man steped in "hello turtle" he said "who the shell are you?" "I'm going to ask a simple question and I want you to answer it OK?" raph didn't say a word to him "What the shell does this guy want?" raph asked himself "Tell me where your lair is and I will kill you right here right now so you don't have to be in pain OK?" he asked "SHELL NO" Raph yelled "I will never tell you nothin!" just then the man steped out of the room and just as he was going he said "have it your way turtle,but you have no idea what I'm going to do to you" then he closed the door and it all went dark again "Leo I'm sorry just come and save me" raph thought.

~*Leo*~

"hmmmm,Raph should be back by now" he thought to himself "it was only 10:00 when he left now it's 6:00 am and he's still not back" "the others will be getting up soon" just then Donnie came into the room "Morning Leo" Donnie says "whats wrong?" "dang I sometimes wish we couldn't read each other so well now I will have to tell him" leo thought "ummm donnie?" leo says "yeah" donnie said "is there anyway you can I don't know track one of us with the shell cell?" "ummmm,Yea why do you ask?" as donnie was sitting down to check his email "well me and raph got in a fight last night" leo said "so what else is new?" donnie asked "He ran off that was at 10:00 it's 6:15 now" just then Mikey came in "whats up dudes?" with a big smile on his face "we were just talking about how raph should be home by now" leo told him "I can track him just to see where he's at,if it makes you feel better" Donnie said "could you please?" leo asked "I just hope he didn't get himself into trouble again" he thought "Ok I got him,he was here at 10:35 and then he's just gone!" donnie said with a worried face "what do you mean he's just gone?" leo and mikey asked at the same time "I mean he isn't here,Gone." leo looks at him for a moment "well then lets go to the last place he was and see if we can't find anything"

~*Raph*~

"It's so dark in here" he thought "isn't this joker gonna give me somein to put on my arm?" "ok raph you just need to meditate and try to talk to leo" as he got himself ready "Leo can you here me?" Just then the door opened and broke his thoughts "are you ready to tell me where te lair is?" he asked "No and I never will" I said "you will after I'm done with you" then he came up to raph who can't move more then 5 feet,and kicked him in the plastron then the arm "you still don't wanna tell me?" "NEVER!" raph yelled at him breathing hard so he kicked him again and again and again until he passed out "fine turtle but you wil tell me" as he stormed outta the room.

~*Leo*~

"He was right here" Donnie says "well does it show anything else?" leo asked "no but hey I'm sure he's fine" donnie said "Hey guys" Mikey said "what is it mikey?" leo asked "I think it's blood" mikey said his smile now long gone and deep worrie in his eyes "Donnie is it raphs" leo asked "by how thin it is I would say yes,But it's almost dry so I could be wrong" Donnie says "what do we do now?" mikey asked "were gonna keep looking thats what" leo said "call Apirl and tell her what's going on" Donnie picks up his shell cell and calls her "Hey apirl...yeah...umm I have something I need to tell you...raph is gone I think someone took him...no...yeah tell casey too...ok then bye april...then he hung up "she was crying and saying how bad casy is gonna take this"

~*Raph*~

"man my head hurts!" raph thought as blood drips in his eye from where the guy kicked him "I never thought I would hear myself say this but...I wish leo was here" he said with a sigh


	3. Chapter 3

~*Donnie*~

"Donnie have you picked up a trace yet?" leo asked "no not yet" Donnie said witha sigh "I wish I could be out there now trying to find Raph,but I have no idea where to look" Leo thought to himself "It's been a day now and we havn't found anything!" "I know,I'm trying it's not easy to track raph you know" donnie said with a worried look on his face "But what if he's hurt!" Leo asked "we have to find him fast,you know how many fights raph puts himself in!" Leo said "I know that leo,But his shell cell isn't working and this stuff takes time" he said "I'm trying my best to go as fast as I can" "I'm worried too!" donnie said just then Mikey came in from his room "hey dudes have you found a trace yet?" mikey asked "not yet" Donnie said repeating himself seeing that mikey was almost crying he quickly said "don't worrie I'm trying my hardest to find him,it will be alright mikey I promise" donnie said with a fake smile just to make mikey not worrie and break down into tears "we will find him!" he said to himself with determination.

~*Raph*~

"man I'm so hungry!" Raph thought to himself "what I wouldn't give for a glass of water" Just then the man came into the room with some other guys "Hello turtle " he said with a smirk the guys with him grabbed raph and held him down "what the shell!" raph yelled at them "what are you doin?" Don't worrie turtle this won't hurt a bit" as he walked up to him and stuck a needle in his arm "whats in that?" raph asked demanding then the room started spining before he passed out he heard them say "take him to the room number one" then he passed out. Raph woke up in a different room "now where am I?" he was strapped down on a table "if they keep movin me around the guys will never find me" "maybe that's what they want" Raph thought "nice of you to wake up" a vocie came from across the room he came closer raph saw he was in a suit "he has mask,gloves,he has the whole suit" Raph thought "what are ya scared ya might get sick from me" he asked with a smirk "no I just don't want blood all over me that's all" the man said with a glint in his eyes.

~*Leo*~

"I found him" he heard donnie yell leo jumped up from his bed and ran down the stairs "where's he at donnie?" leo asked "sorry leo,it's just a false alarm" he said eyes bloodshot from being up so long "it's ok donnie,just keep trying" leo said feeling worse and worse by the hour,as he went back to his room and fell asleep then the nightmares hit him of the fight he had with woke with a start went he heard footsteps entering his room and seeing that it was mikey,He saw mikeys eye were red from crying and he was shaking "leo can I sleep with you?" he asked "sure mikey" as made room for mikey to sit "don't worrie mikey we will find him!" leo said trying to make him feel better "you guys keep saying that,It will be alright,don't worrie,Im getting sick of hearing it!" then he hugged leo and shook with sobs "I just want him home leo,I just want him home" he said.

~*Raph*~

It felt like it had been years since the last time he saw his brothers "I even miss mikeys stupid jokes he always thought was so funny" he thought to himself "and donnies stupid false alarms telling us there was a break in at 4:00 am" "I even miss leos litte "talks" he gave him" "I miss casey that goof!" he was still strapped down and guys were messin with him jabbing him with needles and drawing blood "Don't worrie turtle it will all be over soon" the man said "all I need now is your brothers here to see you die" he said laughing I glared at him,something I'm good at doing "what do you want with me and my brothers anyway?" he asked "lets just say your brother Leonardo got into my business" figures this is leos fault "why do you need me for?" "just to make leonardo suffer more" then he walked away laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

~*Mikey*~

"How can I be playing a video game at a time like this?" I ask myself "oh well,it calms me down" a million thoughts where flying through his head like, "are they going to find Raph in time before his is really hurt? or will they find him...de-No I won't think of that!" he told himself "I can't think that way!" he wouldn't wont me to give up so easy "I wonder what's happening to him now?" he thought almost crying.

~*Raph*~

"Hey jerk!" I called out at the man "wanna give me somthin for his gunshot wound? or are ya just gonna sit there!" I yelled at him "Don't worrie Raphael" he said my name with a laugh "it's mostly stopped bleeding now, I just hope it doesn't start again I would hate to lose my test project" he said smileing evily "why don't you just let me go so I can lead you to the lair" raph said trying to sound like he means it "oh ya, how about I hand you a gun so you can shoot me?" he said giving me a glare "no, I mean it I don't wanna hurt anymore soo I will just do as you ask" raph said trying not to give himself away "hmmm, let me think on this turtle" then he walked out of the room. "them purple dragons never were to bright" he said to himself "like I would ever give my bros away" almost laughing to himself.

~*Donnie*~

"ok I have to keep trying, no matter what! I got to find him" donnie said to himself just as Leo came in to see if he had any luck on finding a trace "donnie have you found anything anything at all?" leo asked his eyes red from crying "I'm going to go back out again and look some more" "if you find anything call me OK?" he said "leo I don't think it's a good idea to go out now, Mikey needs us here" donnie said to him "why don't you go and talk to him" donnie said "ok donnie" leo said giving in on his pleading eyes "thank you leo" donnie said letting out a much needed yawn.

~*Leo*~

"Mikey?" leo said as he came in to mikeys room "how are ya?" leo asked seeing that he was nowhere near ok. He was playing a video game sitting on the floor, chip bags everywhere "mikey, donnie is sure to find something soon" he said "what? how long have you been here?" mikey looked at him "is there anyway I can make you feel better?" leo said "no I just...I just...I just want my brother back!" he said as he hugged leo "I know mikey we all do" leo said nearly crying himself.

~*Raph*~

The man came back in the room "I have thought about it" "Well?" raph asked "Yes, but I will make sure you do" he said "you want to know how I'm gonna do this?" "how are you gonna make sure that I even listen?" raph asked him "I have one of your brothers" he said with a smirk "WHAt?" raph yelled at him in rage "ya I have one of them and I'm beating him right now" he said "NOOOO" raph said growling "you let him go NOW!" "I might, but you have to do something for me first" "and what would that be?" raph asked still yelling "to flollow my every command" he said "FINE. ." raph said growling it at him "ok then, but I have to make it look like you atleast got hurt while we had you, just in case one of your other brothers happends to see you" he said "I don't want you anywhere near your other bothers OK" "fine, but want am I gonna do I they see me?" raph asked him "just say you hate leo for everything and you are never coming back home and would rather die then be anywhere near leo again got that!" he said "yea I got that" raph said glaring at him "good my pet" the man said "you shall now call me master" he said with a evil laugh and he stuck a needle in me and I passed out. Only to wake up back in the streets "ok I can't let my famliy find me or they might hurt which ever brother they have" he said "I've got to hide" he said as he ran to the roof top.

~*Leo*~Raph*~

"Donnie" leo called "I'm gonna go and look for him one more time ok?" donnie just sighed "ok, just be carefull last thing we need is two lose brothers" donnie said then leo left. "ok, where do I look first?" he asked himeslf as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking for any signs that tell him raph might have been here "wait what was that?" he asked himself as he saw a figure on the rooftop he slowly made his way over to the figure. "oh my gosh!" he yelled "RAPH!" leo said crying as he ran over to his brother "raph, where have you been!" he said "Leo!" raph turned and saw him "Oh man leo, I don't know if I can do this and make it sound like I mean it" he thought to himsef "Raph oh my gosh your hurt!" he said looking at his arm "I'm fine leo" he said in a mean tone of voice "just leave me alone!" leo looked at him and couldn't help but cry when he heard him say that "what do you mean" leo asked hurt "I mean it was you that just me into this mess!" he said yelling at him "I never want to see or talk to you again!" he yelled trying his best to hold back the tears he could feel as he looked at leo "raph I didn't mean to...I...I just..." he was at a loss for words "raph I'm sorry" he said as he fell to his knees crying "raph I'm so sorry!" raph couldn't hold back the tears any longer so he ran he had to get out of there "I'm sorry leo..I had to say that" he said as he was running he felt the tears running down his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

~*Leo*~

He looked up to see raph running away, feeling as though he wanted to hide himself.

after awhile leo thought he better go and tell his brothers he found raph,

making his way across the buildings "maybe they are forcing him to do this? donnie will know what to do" he tought to himself.

he was almost home then fealing himself still crying "I need to stop crying before mikey or donnie thinks raph is dead or something!"

he sat down to calm himself think about the way raph acted "how could he have said thouse things?"

he felt crushed, hopeless and more then anything he could hide from these feelings

after what seemed like forever he got up to go home, he needed to tell donnie and mikey what happend.

he came to the secret door, he pulled the levers down one by one.

hearing the door slid open he stepped in.

Mikey was on the floor watching Tv, Donnie was in his lab working with something.

"They hadn't seen him yet" just as he thought that mikey saw him

"Leo! did you find him?" mikey asked donnie overhearing them came into the room

"leo you'r back, good! did you see any trace of him?" donnie asked

he had been trying his best to prepare himself for this talk

"yes I found him..." he said "Well? where is he?" mikey asked looking behind leo

"there was something...something wrong with him" leo said

"would you mind filling us in?" donnie said giving him his doctor face

"he wouldn't come home with me, he said all of this was my fault" leo said with a sigh

"what do you mean?" donnie said "it was all your fault?"

"I mean he said that it was my fault for him getting taken!" leo said feeling tears coming he blinked to hold them back

"he's not hurt is he leo?" donnie asked

"as far as I could tell, no he wasn't" leo replied

"leo..." leo heard his name being said he looked over and saw that it was mikey

"yeah mikey" he said gently

mikey looked at him with those baby blue eyes of his "when is raph coming home" he said tears falling down his cheeks

"I don't know mikey...I just don't know" leo said feeling his tears fall finally.

~*Raph*~

he was still running, he had to get away, far away from leo

"I'm so so sorry big bro!" he felt the tears hot against his face

crying was something raph didn't do very much, he felt weak

he hated feeling weak, but he couldn't hold back the tears.

finally he stopped, he was breathing hard "Oh leo, how could I of said that?" he asked himself again

"ok raph, stop crying for heavens sake!" he told himself "just got to do what the man says until I find a way to save my brother" he thought "I wonder which brother he has" just thinking about it made him sick to his stomach.

"How could I let this happen!" he yelled as loud as he could throwing his Sai at the brick wall in front of him

sides heaving for much needed air "ok raph calm down!" he told himself just as his shell-cell started to ring

"hello?" he said feeling himself grow with rage as he heard the voice on the other end

"hello raphael" he said "what do you want!" I was almost yelling in the phone

"I think you know, have you done what I asked?" the man said

"yes master...I'm going now" he said trying his best not to throw the phone down and smash it to bits

"good my son" he said hanging up.

"I will NEVER be your son!" he said as he put the phone down rage filled every inch of him.

~*Leo*~

"Leo, tell us what he said" donnie said with a calm tone

"well...he said "I never want to see you again!" and I'm never coming home" leo looked up at donnie to see what his reaction was

"go on.." donnie said sitting down in his computer chair

"Then he said...he said..he said I hate you" leo flinched at the memory of everything that was said

"Leo he doesn't hate you" donnie said as he pushed his chair closer to leo

"but whatever they did to him..." he trailed off

"leo what are we gonna tell mikey?" donnie looked out the door to his lab and saw mikey waiting for the news

"The truth donnie" leo said looking at donnie with worrie etched on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I haven't been on in a while **

**anyway another chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

~*Leo*~

He walked out of donnies lab and looked at mikey "umm hey mikey I need to talk to you" leo said

mikey looked at leo and jumped up "ya leo!" he said almost jumping

"mikey,umm..." he said chest burning with dread

"leo, just say it!" he said waiting

"ok I have to tell him sooner or later" leo said to himself

"mikey...raph's not coming home." leo said looking at mikeys eyes

"wha...what?" he said tears coming to his eyes "what do you mean?"

"I mean..umm..that...the umm people did something to raphs mind" leo said as he saw mikeys sad baby blue eyes

"oh ok..well then lets go help him!" mikey said waiting for leo to say something

"oh... mikey" leo didn't know what to say "I only said that to make him feel better" leo thought

"donnie!...Donnie!" mikey ran to donnies lab.

~*Raph*~

"stupid dang..." he trailed off as he thought of that man having one of his bros "when I get the chance I will gut him!" he thought "but for now I have to do what he says" he thought with dread "I'm nobodys pet!" he thought as he walked to Dock 13 "now I gotta kick some ninja butts!" he thought as he slowly walked around the loading crates quite as a mouse (or in his case a ninja ) when he saw the guys yelling at one another to hurry up he pulled out his sai and waited till the right time to attack, after a little while he saw he didn't have much time till they left "I gotta do this now!" he thought "for my brothers!" he yelled as his battle cry and jumped on the one nearest to him, he rememberd what the man had said to kill them and leave none standing "I hate killing people!" he thought as he stabed the guy though the neck, Blood dripping onto raph he pulled his sai out and went to the next.

~*Mikey*~

mikey ran to donnies lab "donnie can help raph!" mikey thought,donnie is sitting on his chair working on something "hey donnie!" mikey walked over to donnie and tapped him on his arm

"Mikey!" donnie turned around "you scared me!" donnie said wondering what mikey wanted as if he didn't know

"hey donnie, leo told me raph was brain washed into not coming home" mikey said looking at donnie with sad eyes

"uhhh...leo told you this?" donnie said he couldn't beleive it "are you sure you heard him right?" donnie asked

"yeah! I heard him right" mikey said nodding his head

"man what do I say to him?" donnie said to himself "why would leo say that!" he said trying to calm himself

"so anyway, is there anyway you can help him?" mikey asked not knowing that raph isn't brain washed

"uhhh...yeah mikey I guess we could if we can get him here" donnie said

"well me and leo can go out and try to find him" mikey said jumping up and down

"umm...ok mikey I need to talk to leo now ok?" donnie said looking at mikey

"oh ok..bye then!" mikey said running out of the room

"Leo!...LEO!" donnie called

leo walked into the lab "uhhh yeah donnie"

"mikey was in here" donnie said looking at leo

"uhhh...ok ya I told him that" leo said

"WHY!" donnie almost yelled at him

"why...why! leo what do you think!" donnie said staring at him

"I couldn't tell him" leo said looking down at the floor

"I would have been smart if you just told him what really happend" donnie said

"I just couldn't" leo said

"well then leo...have fun looking for raph with mikey!" donnie said as he went back to his computer

"What are you talking about donnie?" leo asked

"mikey wants to go and look for him" donnie said looking back at leo

"What if we find him?" leo said dreading that

"I don't know leo...I really don't know" donnie said looking him in the eyes.

~*Raph*~

the shell-cell ringed "hello?"

"...hello turtle!" the man said into the phone

"did you do what I asked?" the man said

"ya I did 'sir' " he spat the last part out with some much hate and rage

"good, come back to the base!" the man said

"yes sir" raph said not meaning a word of it

then they hang up "I will come back to base but not very fast" he said with a smirk on his face

he walked away from the bodies litterd on the ground, carefully stepping over blood spots

he still had the sai in his hand, blood driping from them.

he grabbed a dead ninjas shirt and wiped the blood off

"hmm I hate killing people, but I would never tell that to leo" he was missing leo and his famliy

"don't worrie guys" he thought "I will get you out of that mans place!" he said he couldn't bear the thought of that man having one of his brothers

he let out a sigh and started back to the base.

~*Leo and mikey*~

mikey was jumping up and down waiting for leo to get back into the room so they could go and look for raph.

Leo came back in the room and saw mikey "I hope we don't come across raph, I don't want to know what mikey would do" he thought.

"Leo! there you are dude! are you ready to go?" he asked leo

leo looked at him with what was that he saw in his eyes? was that dread!

but just as soon as he saw it, it was gone

"hey leo is there something your not telling me?" mikey asked.

Leo just looked at mikey, he didn't know what to say

"uhhhh...no" leo said without thinking

"if you're sure?" mikey said looking at him

"yep I'm sure!" he said with a smile.

Mikey looked up at leo as he smiled at him, the smile never reached his eyes though

"alright leo lets go!" he said running out of the lair nunchucks spinning

leo just sighed and slowly followed.

~*Raph*~

he slowly walked up to the secret door to the base

sighing as he waited for it to open

then walked in

"good you're back" the man said grinning

"look ok, if you want me to follow your every word" he started to say "then I want to know your name" raph said

amber eyes burning

"fine! my name is Robert" Robert said

"ohh what a evil name!" raph thought to himself smirking

"what's so funny turtle?" robert said giving him a dirty look

"nothing just thinking" raph said smirk now gone

"well I don't have you to think" robert said walking away

looking around at the big base, there was boxes stacked around the egde of the walls,

and something in the middle of the floor that donnie woould have liked

"what is that?" raph asked robert

"that my pet is none of your buissness!" robert said

feeling his anger growing he let out a sigh and calmed himself.

~*Leo and Mikey*~

The air was cold as they made their way over the rooftops

"leo where we going?" mikey asked following behind leo

"just looking around mikey" leo said looking back at mikey

"where did you see him last?" mikey asked

"uhhh...I don't remember" leo said

"ok then dude" he said.

* * *

**I need more reviews! thank you for reading my story!**


	7. the end

This is the last chapter, sorry it's not great I couldn't think of a better one.

* * *

~*Raph*~

He was running out on the rooftops, Robert had asked him to do another 'task' for him

he saw some figures in the dark also running across the roof

"what the shell!" he thought

"who is that?" he said to himself

he started to get a lttle closer to get a good look.

~*Leo and Mikey*~

"what's that?" Mikey asked as he saw the figure

"whats what?" Leo asked

"that!" Mikey pointing to the figure

"lets check it put" said Leo

they got closer then ran into Raph

"RAPH!" mikey yelled and ran at him

"uhhh Mikey" Raph said as Mikey ran at him and gave him a hug

"wait!" Raph yelled

"what?" Mikey asked a little worried

"if you and Leo are here then where is Donnie" Raph asked

"uhhh back at the Lair" Mikey said as he looked at Raph confused

"Robert he..he said he had one of us!" Raph said feeling the tears coming again but he blinked them back

"what do you mean" Leo asked him

"the reason I yelled at you was because Robert said too" Raph stopped

"what why?" Leo asked

"he said he had one of us and if I didn't do as he said he would kill him" Raph said shaking

"well he doesn't have any of us, he played you" Leo said getting mad

"well duh!" Raph said as he hugged both of them

"lets go back to the lair" Leo said as he started to cry

"ok big bro" Raph said also feeling tears leaking down his face.

They got to the lair

"Donnie!" Raph ran over and hugged him

"Raph?" Donnie said in disbelief

he told the story of what happend

"what! how could he do that to you!" Donnie said

"I don't know but I'm glad you're back!" Donnie said as he hugged him again

"well lets go show him a thing or two about how we deal with people who take our brothers!" Leo said to Raph

they charged out of the lair.

They could see Roberts base from here

"what's the plan guys?" Mikey asked

"well we need to get in there" Leo said

"no problem Leo I know a secrect way in" Raph said smirking

"though here" raph said as he pointed at a secret doorway

they climbed in

"shhh" Leo said

"ok here's the plan" Leo started

"we'll go in and get all of them out of the building" Leo said

"then we"ll tie Robert up and let the cops handle him" Leo said smiling

"what!" Raph said

"tie him up and let the cops deal with him?" Raph asked

"ya what's the matter?" Leo asked him

"I'll do it my way" Raph thought to himself

"nothing Leo sounds good" raph said

they charged in and all the guys scattered as they ran outside.

"well well what do we have here" Raph asked

"hello Robert" Raph said

as he grabbed his shirt

"NEVER LIE TO ME ABOUT MY FAMILY!" he yelled then stabbed him in the chest

blood pooled everywhere

"Raph I thought I told you" Leo trailed off

"ok lets just get outta here!" he said as they went back to the lair.

"I wish you wouldn't have stabbed him" Leo let out a sigh

"but I'm just glad you're home" he said and gave Raph a hug, then it turned into a family bear hug

"I love you Raph!" they all said

"I love you boneheads too" said Raph.


End file.
